Golden Reunion
by dj4life
Summary: this POV came to mind after watching a backstage video of an interaction between Kenny Omega and Kota Ibushi. they have history together not only as a tag team but as a rumored couple. it moved me so much that i felt i needed to write this. i may continue this, i am not sure but here is what i have so far. Kenny's POV is first. enjoy!
1. Kenny's POV

Jesus what the hell was I thinking? I wasn't ready for that, not yet. I probably won't ever truly be ready. I had just went thru a hellacious match with Naito and was being helped to the back by Matt and Nick. My body was hurting and I just wanted to lie down.

I did not expect him to actually be there in the flesh. I had been avoiding him this whole tournament. It was bad enough that when he went to the CWC, I felt betrayed by him leaving and to the WWE of all places. I knew they wouldn't appreciate him there. That they would use him just because of his name and popularity which is exactly what happened.

I couldn't even bring myself to mention or think his name after that. He broke my heart when he left. He was my first and you never forget your first. Jesus I need to stop. My head is still spinning.

I can still see his face, his eyes full of concern. I was like a moth drawn to a flame. His touch sent electricity through me. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. My hand draped over his but I knew if I stayed there, I would do something foolish and I didn't want to do it in front of so many cameras. That's why I pushed his hand away from my chest and walked away.

I can't, I just can't. I built this wall for a reason and he has no right to come back into my life.

I remember telling myself that over and over in the hotel room as I relaxed from the finals of the G1. A hot shower loosened my sore muscles a little even though I still felt pain crashing over me in waves. I almost didn't hear the soft knock on the door. It could be Matt or Nick coming to check on me. I barely said two words when we left the arena.

I still had a towel wrapped around my waist when I answered the door. Jesus why did it have to be him? Kota was standing on the other side, his hair resting in his eyes which were full of concern and longing.

I was tempted to slam the door in his face but my arm refused to move. Before I could even form a sentence, his lips were on mine. It took me off guard and I felt his hands grip my hair and neck. I don't remember the door closing. The next thing I remember is pushing him against the wall, returning his kiss.

Once I pulled away, both of us were breathing hard. He rested his forehead against mine, caressing my face with his fingers. I almost forgot how it felt to get lost in the moment with him. How time would seem to stop and everything around us would fade. God how I missed that.

I felt his other hand move towards the towel at my waist but I held his wrist tight, stopping him. I know he senses my arousal but I will not let him dictate the pace.

My mind is screaming at me, telling me to have him leave and never show his face around me ever again. My heart on the other hand, is aching for him. The wall around it is slowly crumbling, I feel so vulnerable and exposed. Damn him for making me feel this way again.

"I can't Kota...please I just can't."

He looks at me with those mischeivous eyes of his and let's a smirk pull at the corner of his mouth. I feel the feathery touch of his fingers, tracing my lips which makes me shiver. It takes all of my strength to push him away.

"Please leave. Now!"

A look of hurt flashes in his eyes and he looks away. He slowly makes it to the door but before he leaves, he puts his hand on my bare chest again.

"Remember Kenny, you came to me not the other way around."

With those words echoing in the silence, I barely hear the door open and close. I'm not sure how long I stood there in the deafening silence. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek.

"God damn you!"

I punched the wall as hard as I could, wanting to scream all my pain away. I knew my hand would swell and hurt like hell later but in that moment, I didn't care. I wanted something to get my mind off of my heart ripping in half all over again. 


	2. Pieces

I walked over to my bag and dressed for bed. I wrapped my hand in a wash cloth so I wouldn't have to look at my ruined knuckles. I would get it looked at tomorrow. I was too exhausted to see anyone else. My head was spinning and I felt sick to my stomach.

Why in the hell did I kiss him back? I did exactly what he wanted and I hate myself for even giving into temptation. I ran my hand through wet hair and sat on the edge of the bed.

His mind began to wonder to the first day he met Ibushi. That brought a sad smile to his face. It had been his first time in Japan. He had seen and heard about Ibushi thanks to a friend who showed him clips on the internet and wanted to meet him so he would see if he was the real deal.

I joined DDT in '08, which stood for Dramatic Dream Team, made a video which was posted to YouTube, calling out Ibushi so we could face each other. I orignally thought he wouldn't even bother with a young guy like me. I was in for the shock of my life when I got my answer.

That first meeting was surreal to me. The way his hair fell into his eyes, the shy smile and how I felt like I was in the presence of greatness. The company had us face each other at first and then soon realized there was chemistry there. I had no idea the whirlwind we were both about to experience.

We eventually became a tag team called the Golden Lovers, winning our first tag championship gold together. The people loved us wherever we went. We created so much buzz, it was unreal. DDT really let me express myself and be the man I would eventually become.

During the early years of my wrestling career, I was unsure of my place in the world. Being so young I was unsure of a lot of things. I was so focused on my career that I didn't have time for relationships. I felt like it would distract me from my ultimate goal of being a pro wrestler.

Kota changed all that. It happened slowly and took me off guard. I never saw it as loving another man, I saw it as loving another human being. Someone who understood me in ways that almost brought tears to my eyes, someone I could lean on when I needed to.

There have always been rumors about our kayfabe relationship outside the ring. We didn't care what anyone thought. Yes we would hold hands in public and maybe steal a kiss or two. I loved him with all that I had. The beginning was something beyond words. I almost don't want to remember. It makes my heart and soul ache.

Moments that mean the most to me were the ones that the public didn't see. The times when we were alone, away from the cameras. I would be in his arms, looking into his eyes. He would stroke my face with his fingers, smiling as I would close my eyes and smile back.

He would kiss me and steal my breath away. We would...Jesus I almost blush at the thought. His touch, his body against mine. Soft whimpers escaping my lips as he would kiss my chest. His soft gasps as I kissed his neck and chest. Lying in a tangle of sheets afterwards, still connected in a way that goes beyond words.

I still remember the first time he kissed me. I remember being speechless and could barely look at him after that. That was before I knew and understood what we had or would have I should say.

I look at the clock and realize how late it is. Jesus I have a flight to catch back to home in a few hours. These few days off is what I need to clear my mind and maybe rid myself of these memories. Jesus I need some sleep. I lie on top of the covers and slowly close my eyes. A tear slides down the side of my face as I drift off into a memory filled sleep. 


	3. What Hurts the Most

Flashes of his shy smile, his soft hair falling into his eyes which always hid a look of mischief appear out of the darkness. I feel myself toss and turn, whimpering. The echo of what he said before he left bounce back to me.

"Remember Tyson, you came to me not the other way around."

I wake up startled, the sheets clinging to my sweaty skin. Wait he didn't call me Tyson. Am I losing my mind? I hear pounding on my door which makes my head hurt.

"Hold on a minute. I'm coming."

I sit up slowly, feeling every muscle in my body scream in protest. I pull on a shirt and answer the door. It's Matt and Nick which I kinda expected. Nick is the one who speaks first.

"Kenny hey we were just checking up on you. You practically ditched us once we left the arena. What the hell is up with Ibushi?"

Matt looks just as concerned as he adds his two cents.

"Yeah what was that all about? Did he say something to you?"

I rub the sleep out of my eyes, avoiding looking at them.

"I'm fine guys. I was just hurting from the match and needed to take a shower. He didn't say anything to me. I just want to forget about it, ok?"

Both of them look at each other, shrugging a little which means they both understand to change the subject.

"Well we need to get ready for our flights. Get ready so we can leave together. Maybe this time off will do you some good. See you in a bit."

They both make their way back down the hall, Nick looking back a few times with worry in his eyes. Jesus I must look like hell if I got that type of reaction. I glance at the clock and realize that it's time to head to the airport.

It doesn't take me long to gather my things and get my bags packed. I meet the boys in the lobby and we take a taxi to the airport. Of course they start to joke around, doing their best to make me smile. I laugh along with them but inside I hide my confusion and depression of what happened last night.

My head is still spinning and I do my best to block it out of my mind. When we reach the airport, we say our goodbyes and go to our separate gates. I know they are headed back to Raseda for a few days with their families before going on tour with ROH for a few dates. As for me, I will be heading to my sister's cabin in Winnepeg. It's literally in the middle of nowhere and is the best place for me to recharge my batteries.

It doesn't take long to board the plane and get settled. It will be a long flight and I can feel the exhaustion setting in as I sit down. Once we are in the air, I find myself gazing out the window. I am doing everything in my power to keep my mind from drifting back to what happened last night. How stupid could I be?

I slip my headphones on and drift off listening to music. When I open them, I see Ibushi lying across from me. He strokes my face and smiles at me. I hold his hand and kiss his wrist. He pulls me close, kissing me softly. Jesus I don't want this moment to end. I pull away from his kiss, resting the side of my face against his.

"We need to get up sweetheart. We can't stay in bed all day."

He runs his fingers through my curls which makes me smile. It takes him a moment to speak.

"Who says we can't?"

He slowly moves towards him, pressing his warm body against mine as he looks into my eyes. He kisses me again as I hold him close.

The turbelence from the plane jars me awake. It takes me a moment to realize where I am. I almost want to scream but I just take a deep breath. Jesus this is going to be a long plane ride if that's what I have to look forward to. God damn you Kota. 


	4. Hurts Like Hell

I do my best to keep from drifting off again but I lose that battle, all I see are his face. It's almost like he's mocking me instead of haunting me.

Everything seems to blur together now. The plane landing, meeting my sister at the airport in Winnipeg, her asking me how I am doing, finally arriving at the cabin. She knows how I prefer the solitude of the woods and the quiet. She leaves me the keys and heads into the city to stay at a hotel. I am almost thankful that she didn't stay. If she saw how I have been acting, she would be concerned and probably start asking questions. I am not even sure what I would tell her at this point.

It doesn't take me long to get settled in. I make my way out to the dock by the lake, my favorite place on the property besides the woods. It's so peaceful and quiet here. I really enjoy coming here after a hectic schedule. It helps me recharge my batteries and helps me focus.

I sit down, letting my legs dangle over the edge near the water. The cool air caresses my face and the stillness of the water soothes the turmoil within me.

I close my eyes for a moment, just listening to the sounds of nature all around me. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. I slowly open my eyes and gaze out on the surface of the water. I decide to go for a short swim since no one is around.

I take off my shirt, shorts putting them beside my shoes and socks. I dive into the cool water, letting it envelope me. The chill pushes me forward as I move in the water. I keep going until my lungs start to burn and I come up for air.

I lie on my back and float for a bit. I stare up at the sky, watching the cloud drift by. My mind starts to wander but I immediately swim back to the dock. I know where it wants to drift or should I say whom it wants to drift to.

I reach the dock and pull myself up. The cool air makes me shiver a little as I pull my shirt back on and walk back. I make my way inside, go to the bathroom to find a towel to dry off with. I look at myself in the mirror above the sink. Jesus I look like shit. No wonder Matt and Nick asked me if I was ok. The dark circles under my eyes look almost like bruises and my eyes look a little blood shot. My beard also looks a little long. I usually shave it before I head back to work which I will do later.

I suddenly feel exhausted so I make my way to the bedroom and lie on the covers with a towel wrapped around my waist. I stare up at the ceiling, watching the fan slowly circle over head. I don't remember closing my eyes but when it happens, I see nothing at first.

Then my surroundings start to take shape. I am looking out a window, admiring the city of Tokyo during the night. I can see the Tokyo Dome right outside. I suddenly feel arms slide around my waist from behind and I smile, holding those arms with my own. A voice breaks the silence.

"You will be there one day I just know it. You and I will do it together Kenny. It is where we belong."

I slowly turn around and there he is, a younger version of Kota smiling at me. I wrap my arms around him and pull him close. I close my eyes, inhaling his scent.

"I cannot wait for that moment and with you by my side, nothing can stop us from reaching the top."

The next thing I see when I open my eyes is when that peace was shattered. He is at the door with his things in his bag, a tear sliding down his cheek. He closes the door and I sink to my knees, sobbing into my hands.

I wake up startled and it's dark outside. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and curse for dreaming of the day it was beautiful then the day it all went to hell. Fuck what the hell is wrong with me? I knew I shouldn't have kissed him. What the hell was I thinking? What came over me?

Could it have been the longing I will always feel? The part of me that pisses me off when I think about it? Or was it something he planned all along? He knew that just his mere presence would bring back so much. I want to hate him for that but I can't bring myself to at the moment. My head is still spinning from the latest dream.

I can't escape him no matter where I go. How in the hell can I face my fellow Bullet Club members? Am I really fit to lead them especially after this? What would they even say if they knew? Maybe Tama was right when he questioned my leadership during the G1 tournament.

With this recent distraction, it could be the final nail in that coffin. I sit on the edge of the bed, running my hands through my long curls. I am not sure how long I stay in that position. I put on some sweat pants and a shirt and walk out into the cool night air. The moon is out and it paints my surroundings in an eerie glow.

"Get a hold of yourself Kenny, Jesus. He does not have that type of power over you, not any more."

I take a deep breath and exhale, trying to calm myself down enough so I can try to sleep. I remember telling myself when he left, I would never let anyone have that type of power over me ever again. The power to make me care so much that the mere thought would bring me to tears. Never again and I am doing my best to keep that promise to myself.

The memory will always remain crystal clear to me no matter how I try to forget. He had just gotten the opportunity by WWE to participate in the CWC, a tournament to crown their first Cruiserweight champion. I told him that they wouldn't know how to use him, that they would misuse him if he ever decided to sign with them full time. He just refused to listen and decided to take them up on their offer.

I had never been more frustrated at him for that. We argued about it till it was time for him to leave for Florida. His pride is what drove a wedge between us. That is something I have never forgiven him for. I couldn't even look at him when he left. That was the end of us.

I let my focus go into furthering my career. Winning my first G1 last year really put my career on the fast track. It sky rocketed me to where I belonged. It was my destiny to be at the top but as they say, it is quite lonely there as well.

I am not sure what the hell I was thinking when I had my gear designed for the finals this year. Maybe that stupid part of me wanted to get his attention, to see if he still gave a damn. I was not prepared for the shit storm I caused. Fucking idiot, Jesus Kenny. 


	5. Ibushi

Ibushi: Did I expect that reaction from him? Did I do that out of spite or some hidden agenda? To be honest, I am not sure why I was waiting for him after his hellacious match against Naito in the G1 finals. I was watching in the back and noticed his gear. How the back of his tights had my symbol and his, the knee page had half the Bullet Club symbol and half my own. If he was trying to get my attention, that was one way of doing it.

I know when I announced my return for the tournament, he avoided even saying my name. Even during the press conference, he looked at me with disgust and pure hatred. I don't blame him really. After the state I left him in, I would hate me too.

Yes my pride did get in the way of our happiness. A stupid decision that I will always regret caused the rift between us. Our careers were at a crossroads, he went one way and I the other. He was right about WWE. Once I arrived and saw how things were, I knew it was a place I didn't want to be. Yes I went to other promotions, trying my best to forget the pain I was feeling. I was even featured online in a match that involved fireworks and fighting in the street. A dumb part of me wanted to get Kenny's attention.

Once I heard that the G1 would need competitors, I jumped at the chance to make my return to New Japan. I felt like it was the right time and place, maybe even make it to the finals with Kenny. That did not happen unfortunately. I was not focused on the tournament itself. My mind and heart were else where.

I can still remember the press conference we had the day before the G1 was under way. All of the participants were lined up and both A block and B block sat together. Once I saw Kenny, he avoided even looking in my direction. That stung a bit but it was to be expected after all I did to hurt him.

When it was my turn to speak, I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head. I could feel his hatred from a mile away. It was like being too close to the sun but a part of me wanted to get burned. I deserved that and so much more.

I did not plan on falling in love with him. I knew he was excited to meet me when he saw one of my matches online. We were so young back then. Him, a fresh faced boy from Canada with a mop of golden curls and eyes you could get lost in. The chemistry we had was automatic and that was just our first meeting. I knew we would be something special. I had no idea how special it would eventually become.

He was a little shy at first but once we got to know each other, he was such a goof ball. He always had a smile on his face and that's what drew me to be closer to him, to be more than just a friend.

From what I can remember, it happened by accident. We were talking about a spot to do during one of our many tag matches and we had planned to do a quick kiss to get the crowd going. He was hesitant at first, unsure how the crowd would take it. I reassured him that it wouldn't be that big of a deal.

He couldn't keep a straight face at first and I had to admit that we were joking around at first. He was trying to be overdramatic and, as a joke, I waited until he was close enough to peck him on the lips and moved in. It was supposed to be a quick peck on the lips but we let the kiss linger for what felt like eternity.

He pulled back suddenly and he turned beet red. It was so cute that I almost laughed but I didn't want to freak him out. I just put my hand on his shoulder and said it was ok. He couldn't bring himself to look at me for the rest of the day.

When it was time for the spot during our match, we did it and the crowd lost it. So many girls screamed and people loved it. That really cemented us as the Golden Lovers.

We really played it up for the cameras and the crowd whenever we were together. At first it was harmless, just parts we were playing. I am not sure when it became more than that. I know that it took us both by surprise.

Like the song says, it started out with a kiss and how did it end up like this? Yes we were both young and naive to some views of the world but we didn't care. I had him and he had me.

One night after a show, we were back in our hotel room getting ready for bed. We were listening to the radio and I am not sure what song came on but we both started dancing like idiots. We were still hyped up from the match and we had to let some of our left over energy out.

We were laughing and having fun then a slow song came on and we were ball room dancing, all formal like Beauty and the Beast. We took turns spinning each other and were leaning against each other laughing, both out of breath.

I looked at him and he looked at me as if for the first time. I am not sure who made the first move but before I knew it, his lips were on mine. Before I had a chance to catch my breath, I was against him and he had his fingers cradling my face. I ran my hands through his short curls, moaning softly as I felt his tongue caress mine.

It all happened so fast. Before I realized what was going on, we were both in each others arms. His head was on my chest and he was snoring softly. I watched him sleep for a bit and I knew this is where I belonged. We were two halves of the same whole.

I blush at the memory of that first time. We were very careful to keep that part of our lives secret. There was a lot of speculation on whether we were a couple or not and we sometimes we felt the need to fuel that rumor.

I remember a picture that was taken of us. I am not sure if it was during an interview but he had his eyes closed and was leaning against my shoulder. He looked so peaceful and content. I remember seeing that picture years later and it brought tears to my eyes. It was like a perfect moment frozen in time.

Maybe I wanted to relive that. Maybe that is why I showed up at his room. I wasn't sure what I expected to happen. I thought he would slam the door in my face or scream at me. Yes I made the first move to kiss him but what I didn't expect was him to pull me in and push me against the wall.

Was it instinct or maybe a hidden desire left behind from our time together? I am not sure. Yes I did cross the line when I reached for his towel and deserved to have him throw me out. I was taken back by the pain in his eyes when I looked at him. Yes I heard his fist his the wall and I wanted to run back in to comfort him. I had to stop myself, it was not my place any more to do such things.

Maybe this time apart will help us in a way. Whether it will be for the better or worse is entirely up to us. I almost don't want to think about it. Maybe it will be better if we remain apart. He needs to focus on his career as I need to do the same with mine. Maybe it is better if I stay away. Or is it? 


	6. Tangled Up In You

*i switched it back to Kenny's pov and decided to include an intimate moment between the two of them. i wanted it to be something not very explicit but something that really brought them together as a couple. i hope you enjoy it!*

Well shit looks like my short break will be longer than expected. Thanks to doing a PWG show, I ended up hurting my knee during the match after the ring broke. So I will miss the Destruction shows coming up. The last thing I need is more time off with my thoughts as of late. It may require a minor surgery and some quick rehab before I get back in the ring.

I wish I could put into words what I feel. Jesus I think I'm losing it. I can't focus, I can't sleep. Even when I do, all I see is that moment replaying over and over. Then I wake up either in a cold sweat or tears. Fuck why won't he leave me alone? I thought I was over this.

I try walking a little with my crutches, wanting to clear my head. I sit outside for a little while, listening to the quiet around me. The warm sun feels good against my skin.

My phone ringing startles me out of my semi trance and I answer it. It's just Matt and Nick checking up on me. I tell them I am recovering from what happened and should be back in no time. They sound relieved and I can hear their kids in the background. I smile and hang up, putting the phone on the chair.

My phone rings again and I look at it, not recognizing the number. I let it go to voicemail and my phone vibrates and dings with the new message. I listen to it and the voice stops me cold. I drop my phone and sit in stunned silence. It takes me a moment to gather myself but I slowly pick up my phone and place it in my lap.

I sit in silence for what feels like forever. My hand covers my mouth as I struggle to even speak. How the fuck...what the fuck? How did he even get my number? Jesus did I just imagine it? What the fuck is going on?

I listen to the message again, this time putting it on speaker mode. My hand shakes a little as I listen to it again.

"Hello Kenny. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I heard about your injury and...*sighs* I'm sorry I shouldn't have called. I know you want to be left alone. Goodbye."

I feel sick to my stomach, my head is spinning and my heart is racing. God damn him. Jesus...

I use the crutches to help me stand and walk slowly back into the house. My phone rings again and I am just about to throw it against the wall until I see it is the doctor checking back with me on my results from my knee. He says the surgery is needed and if I want to get back in the ring to face Juice Robinson, I will need to do rehab right away. I hang up the phone and book a flight back to Japan to have the surgery.

I know the risk I'm taking with this and I hope this will help my knee hold out for the upcoming match. It is my first title defense so I need to be at least 100% or close to it. I'm thankful I have this to focus on instead of what is tearing me apart emotionally.

The next day comes quickly. I am moving at a snail's pace since sleep has become almost non-existent at this point. My flight leaves in a few hours so I make sure I have all of bags packed and ready to go.

I take one last look around, wishing I had more time to spend here. I find my sister waiting for me outside as she helps me into the car. These crutches are such a pain. She can tell something is wrong but doesn't say a word. I am greatful she doesn't say how bad I look and how different I have been since the G1 tournament ended.

She drives me to the airport, the radio playing to drown out the deafening silence between us. I look out the window, deep in thought. When I find myself dozing off, we are already at the airport. She helps me with my bags as we enter and helps me check my bags in as I am about to board my flight. She gives me a hug, holding me as she kisses my cheek. I smile at her and wave goodbye as I move slowly into the plane.

I make my way to my seat and get settled. Before we take off, I close my eyes and before I realize it I am asleep. I had no idea I was this exhausted. I am swept up in dreams of him, which makes my heart want to break all over again.

Flashes of moments appear before my eyes. A smile here, a kiss there. Us holding hands, lying next to each other after making love with his arms around me.

A voice pierces the silence. "You are a part of me Kenny. Nothing will ever come between us."

A jolt of turbulence wakes me up. It takes me a moment to get my bearings. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and feel that a tear has slide down my cheek. I silently curse him for making me feel this way.

I look out the window and see that we are passing over land again after that long stretch of ocean. I try to find something focus on but my mind remains restless.

Everything is a blur as I am prepped for the surgery. As I feel the anethesia kick in, I feel myself drift off into the darkness. A part of me cringes, knowing what I will see when I am under. The memory appears fuzzy at first, almost out of focus. It takes a moment to materialize and when it comes into focus, my heart hurts all over again. Jesus why won't it stop already?

We are alone together in a hotel room. The details around me flicker in and out of focus but what really draws my eye is Ibushi who is right in front of me with that sly smirk on his face. He is sitting next to me on the bed and I feel so nervous. My palms are a little sweaty and my hands are shaking. He puts his hand over mine, squeezing it tight. It takes a while for me to meet his gaze and when I do, I want to kiss him as everything fades around us.

I am the one who breaks the silence. "Are you sure you want to do this? I am kind of nervous."

He strokes my cheek with his other hand as I lean into his touch. "Do you trust me Kenny?"

"Of course I do Kota. I just...I've never done this before with another man. What if something..."

He puts a finger to my lips, hushing me for a moment. "Trust me. Let it happen naturally and it will be beautiful. I promise."

Jesus he did have a way with words. He kisses me softly, pulling me close. I kiss him back, running my fingers through his hair. Our kiss intensifies as his tongue caresses mine. I am not sure how long the kiss lasts but when we pull apart, he rests his forehead on mine.

My heart is racing along with my mind. The feelings that he stirs in me scare me in a way but it feels so right. He opens his eyes, looking at me as if for the first time which makes me shiver down to my core. He pulls my shirt off and runs his fingers down my chest. My breath catches in my throat as goosebumps travel all over my skin.

He lets his fingers trail down to my stomach which has me bite my lip. The arousal that I feel is making me ache inside. I am not sure how much longer I can take it. He sees how this is affecting me which only makes him smile. I start to shake a little and he kisses me again.

When he pulls back, I am almost whimpering. He caresses my face and pierces me again with his stare. "Do you trust me?"

I have lost the ability to speak so I just nod my head yes. He gently pushes me on the bed, I feel the cool sheets on my bare back. I look up at the ceiling, feeling my heart pound in my ears. The next sensation I feel is his lips moving down my chest and stomach.

I grip the sheets with my hands, so many emotions running through me that I can't even think straight. I feel him pull down my sweat pants, exposing my desire for him. I almost want to blush or cry, I am not sure which. His touch makes me gasp suddenly, I almost cry out.

What happens next is beyond words. He has me right where he wants me. I have never felt so vulnerable, so exposed. Before I realize what is happening, I am moaning so loud that I don't care who hears me. I feel one of his hands grab mine and I hold on for dear life. Fuck I can't hold it in and I just cry out, feeling a tear slide down my cheek.

I am covered in sweat and shaking as he cradles my face in his hands. My eyes are closed and it takes me a moment to open them. When I do, I see the concern and love in his eyes. It moves me to the point where I feel more tears sliding down the sides of my face. He kisses me softly, holding me as I try not to break down.

"Kenny are you ok? Did I hurt you? What's wrong?"

Just as I am about to answer, I feel myself being pulled from the memory. I can hear the beeping of my heart monitor and then the grogginess of the anethesia wearing off. It takes all my strength to open my eyes which I immediately regret.

Kota is sitting at my bedside, watching me as I struggle to focus. Jesus is he just a figment of my stressed mind? I try to ask what the hell is doing here but I can't find the words. I just close my eyes again, exhausted from the effort. 


	7. Cry In The Dark

The next time I open my eyes, I am unsure of how much time has passed. My room is dark but I can feel a presence not too far from me. I already know who it is without having to look.

"Whatever it is you want, I am not in the mood. Get the hell out of my room."

I hear movement then the lights come on. I refuse to look in his direction. He is the reason why my heart is in such turmoil. I am not sure how long the silence stretches on. It could've been a hour or just a few minutes. I hear his shuffling footsteps and he is at the foot of my bed but I still refuse to meet his gaze. His voice breaks the uncomfortable silence.

"I know it is not my place to be here. I just wanted to see if you were ok. I see that you are so I will leave you alone."

He slowly makes his way to the door, looking back every few steps. I know he expects me to say something but what is there to say? We have already said all the things that needed to be said. It got us nowhere. Just to where we are now, on opposite ends of the world. I clear my throat and slowly look in his direction.

"Kota wait."

He stops and looks at me. We lock eyes and time stands still.

"Close the door on your way out."

I roll over and close my eyes. A few moments later, I hear the door shut and it is quiet. I don't feel bad for what I said. He is the reason why my heart is cold. He is the reason why I am this way. He will never see me at my most vulnerable, never again.

A stray tear slides down my cheek and I wipe it away before it hits the pillow. Fuck don't you dare start to feel shit now Kenny. Jesus keep your shit together. He has no power of you.

The rehab process is a little slow at first and painful but I do my best to push myself so I am ready for the last Destruction event in Kobe. It may not be a wise move to be having a match two weeks after surgery but I try not to dwell on it too much.

Before I know it, I'm off the crutches and can walk under my own power with a little bit of a limp. The rehab exercise that kills me the most is going up and down the stairs. A simple move for a healthy person but for someone healing from knee surgery, it's like climbing up and down a mountain side. I grit my teeth every time and push the pain out of my mind.

After every session, my knee becomes sore and a little swollen. I have to ice it down and elevate it to keep the swelling down. Matt and Nick call me daily to see how the rehab is going. I reassure them that I will be ready for the event, that the knee is holding up just fine despite the doubt lingering in the back of my mind.

Will the knee hold up during the match? What if I do more damage and set myself back even further? I use it as motivation to keep me focused on the main goal which is making it to my first title defense.

I am the face of the IWGP US Heavyweight championship. I was chosen for a reason to hold this belt. Of course they went with Okada to be the face of the company but I am the reason for the expansion after the G1 special in Long Beach. They needed someone who would bring prestige to a new addition among the other title belts. I know they made the right choice even though the ultimate prize is the IWGP Heavyweight championship. I didn't have those six star matches for nothing.

Time seems to fly after every session. The stairs become easier each day, I don't walk with a limp as much and I no longer need the crutches. The knee seems to be holding up quite nicely. The real test will be in the ring once I get back in there for some simple running the ropes and some simple bumps. Just thinking about that makes me a little nervous. I really don't want to set myself back.

When that day comes, it goes without incident which I am relieved. I feel that I am ready for this match now. The work outs are like second nature and I start to feel better. The match is days away and so far, I remain focused. The nightmares have lessened for the moment, thank God. Maybe I have gotten him out of my system.

I am getting ready for bed in my hotel room when I hear a knock on the door. It's quite late and I'm unsure of who it might be. It can't be Matt and Nick since they are in the states. I sigh in frustration, knowing full well who it could be. I almost get a flash back of that night but I block it from my mind.

I slowly open the door but no one is there. I look up and down the hall way. Maybe I was hearing things. I am about to walk back in when I look down and see a note lying on the floor. I pick it up but wait till I close the door to open it. I recognize the handwriting and resist the urge to crumble it into a ball.

"Good luck in Kobe. I will be watching."

I read it a few more times before ripping it in half and tossing it in the waste basket. The nerve of this...Kenny don't let him get to you again. He could be playing mind games. This is NOT worth your time.

It takes me a while to fall asleep since my mind began to race again. I drift off, hoping nothing will come out of the dark and cripple me emotionally like before. Of course my plea falls on deaf ears as another memory drifts into vision.

I feel myself shivering, my body is slick with sweat. The cool air is caressing my skin as the sheet sticks to my chest and stomach. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears as I grip the sheets with my fingers. I do my best to relax but I'm afraid. A feather light kiss on my cheek brings me back to reality as I close my eyes. The sensations running through me are indescribable.

I feel like I am on fire. The world around me is spinning. I feel dizzy and out of breath. When I finally speak, I sound so far away.

"Kota please...I'm scared."

His kiss trails down my cheek to the side of my mouth as I kiss him back. He hums softly to me, caressing my bare skin with his hands as I feel myself melt with desire.

"Trust me Kenny. That is all I ask. Now just relax my love. Just breath slowly."

Words escape me as I nod yes and feel his lips on the back of my neck and move slowly down my back. I take a deep breath and almost yell his name as the sudden sensation.

His lips are near my ear as he reassures me. "Shhh Kenny I am here. Relax anata."

I do as he says and my body screams with pleasure.

The moment I see next is us lying in a tangle of sheets, both breathing hard and facing each other. He is looking into my eyes and wiping a stray tear from my cheek.

"Jesus Kota that was..."

He puts his finger against my lips and pulls me close for a gentle kiss. So many emotions are coursing through me that I almost want to cry with joy. I kiss him back, running my fingers through his slick hair. He pulls back and smiles.

Just before he speaks, I hear my alarm go off which startles me. I am almost thankful that it drew me out of that memory. Before it fades into the back of my mind, it was the first time we were ever...it was my first time. Fuck why did it have to be that? I seem to be asking myself that more often than not.

It takes me a while to get ready for another quick rehab session before going to the ring and going over the match with Juice Robinson. I plan to do as much work as I can to keep my mind busy.

Both sessions go by quick and before I know it, I have some free time for a work out. It feels good to be back in the gym. Feeling the burn in my muscles helps my mind stay sharp and focused for the upcoming match. It is only a few days away and I can't help but feel butterflies.

I always feel butterflies before big matches. I always say if you don't then what's the point any more. My passion to become one of the best is what drives me. That is what I keep in mind going into this and the event is already a sell out so the people are as excited as I am.

The day finally comes and I am as ready as I'll ever be. I am the main event of the card and the arena is packed. So many Bullet Clubs shirts are in the crowd that I can't help but smile. Today is the day to really show I am ready for my first title defense. To show the world that my knee will hold up and I didn't come back too early. Yes two weeks for this type of surgery was insane since it normally takes a month of rehab and rest. I'm gonna show everyone why I am as good as I say I am.

When it is time to go out, I can feel the eyes of everyone on me. I even feel a familiar pair staring at my back but my adrenaline is pumping so hard that I don't even notice. Thankfully the match itself goes off without a hitch. Yes we teased a little bit with the knee, reminding the crowd of what I went through. Despite being a little hesitant at first, we hit the ground running and it turned out beautifully. I ended up retaining my title but it was still a great match back. Yes I even got my next challenger when I went to the back for interviews which will come up for the Global Wars tour in Chicago for Ring of Honor.

It happens to be Yoshi-Hashi who seems to keep riding on the fact that he beat me during last year's G1. I don't see him as much of a challenge so that match will be a breeze in Chicago. I wouldn't have minded facing Juice again since it's his home town but the powers that be didn't see it that way.

As I head to the back after the match, a fan with a Ibushi towel waves it in my direction at the top of the ramp. I shake my finger at him, like nice try and wave him off as I turn my back. I do my best to not let it affect me or at least let it show.

I go the dressing room and take my bags with me back to the hotel. I can't help but look around because I know Kota was probably watching some where. I'm too exhausted to deal with him at the moment. He would ruin my great mood just for spite. That's the feeling that I have as I walk thru the hotel and into the elevator.

I cannot wait to take a nice hot shower and relax before I head to the States for Ring of Honor tour. Just thinking about those dates makes my bones hurt but I snap out of my daze as the doors open. As soon as I turn the corner, I see a familiar figure outside my door. God damn him I fucking knew it!

I freeze as he looks up in my direction. He stands there with his hands in his pockets, looking guilty as all hell. I knew he would be watching just like his note said but I was not prepared for this. Not now, shit not ever as long as I still breathe.

I walk towards him, making my gaze as hard as stone. He needs to know that he has no business being here outside my door like this. He needs to know that I don't give a damn about him any more.

Time stands still as I stare him down. He avoids my gaze, knowing full well that I am showing no weakness.

"You know I could kick your ass just for being here. You seem to not be getting the message here. Am I going to need to spell it out for you Kota?"

He looks down as he speaks. "You looked good out there tonight. I was worried about your knee."

"Don't lie to my face. You were watching just like the note said. I don't know what sick game you are playing here but I'm not buying it. Stop acting like you give a shit because that ship sailed a long time ago. I think it is time for you to just leave me alone. You go your way and I will keep going mine. It's better this way and we have nothing more to say to each other. At least I have nothing more to say to you."

He gazes up at me with a single tear sliding down his cheek. At one time that would've brought me to my knees but now, I feel nothing but anger. He has no right to try to tug at my broken heart strings. My hands start to shake with rage as I shove him against the door. He stumbles a bit and I take that moment to unlock the door, trying to escape him.

He looks up at me in surprise and knocks my bag out of my hand. I push him again and he pushes me back. I see the simmering rage beneath the tears which makes me take a swing at him. I catch him on the side of the face and he tackles me, pushing us inside the room. I hit the floor with a thud and start trying to get him off me.

He socks me in the face a few times and I do my best to block the blows. I kick him off me for a moment and we both get up, breathing hard and bleeding from cuts and scrapes on our faces.

"Why don't you just leave me the fuck alone Ibushi? Why is it so hard for you? Can't you see that I don't love you any more?!"

He appears taken back by my words but he doesn't move away from the door which is now open. At this point, I don't care who might have heard the scuffle or who might be listening to the fight now. I just want him out of my life for good.

"You're lying to yourself Kenny. I know you well enough to know when you are. I know deep down inside of that black heart of yours, you still love me. I can see it in your eyes even now. I saw it after the G1, I saw it when I came to your room afterwards. You can try to deny it all you want but we both know, it will never fade completely. I am sorry I left. I shouldn't have and that still haunts me even now. Maybe it is foolish of me to pursue you. Maybe I am sick but know that I never stopped thinking about you during our time apart. You were never far from my thoughts. Saying it won't change anything between us. You will continue to hate me for breaking your heart. I deserve it, all of it. If you want to hit me again, go ahead. Get it out of your system." He puts his hands behind his back as his lip bleeds and the side of his face swells from the first blow.

At that moment I feel tears burn my eyes and I hear a soft sob escape my lips. For a second my feet refuse to move but when they do, I feel like they are weighed down by lead. I am a few inches from him as my hands shake at my sides. My stomach is in knots as a few tears slide my bruised cheeks. I pull back with my right hand and hit him as hard as I can. His head jerks to the side and I see blood drip out of the corner of his mouth.

Things seem to move in slow motion. I see myself pull him into my arms, pushing the door closed with my foot. I am not sure how long I stand there holding him but a sudden heart breaking sob breaks the silence. It takes me a moment to realize that it's coming from me. I seem to break all at once. The emotional dam breaks and everything pours out of me.

I feel his arms around my back as he holds me as I cry my heart out. I don't know how long we stay like this but when I finally look up, he kisses me softly. I taste the blood from his cracked lip as I kiss him back. I see him smile as he runs his fingers through my curls.

"There's my anata."

I feel more tears stream down my cheeks as I answer. "I got lost but...I'm here."

He kisses me on the forehead which makes me smile. "Do you trust me?"

Hearing those words outside of my dreams makes me weak in the knees that I am almost leaning against him. I nod my head yes.

He leads me to the bed but we don't sit just yet. He caresses the bruise on my cheek and I lean into his touch. His hand moves to my shirt but I stop him. I put a finger on his lips and take his shirt off. I toss it to the side and pull off my own, tossing it aside. I let my fingers trail down his chest and stomach. The effect I am having on him is written all over his face.

I unzip and let his jeans fall off his hips, sliding to the floor. He pulls my sweats down and they slide down to my ankles as I step out of them, watching him do the same. By this time, I am shaking with desire and need.

I want to ravage him but it takes everything I have to stay in control. It will be worth the wait, that much I know. We lie next to each other on top of the sheets, facing one other. Jesus this is just like my dreams, all those memories but only this time it's for real.

I slowly pull him close and kiss him with a hunger I only felt in my dreams. He returns my need with a feverish kiss of his own. He rolls me on my back but I surprise him by taking control. I put him on his back, not breaking the kiss. I hear him whimper as I press against him.

My lips move to the side of his face, to his ear and down his neck. I let my tongue trail down his chest and I hear a soft gasp. I kiss down his stomach and slowly pull down his boxer briefs.

I tease him a little, making him moan and grip the sheets with his hands. I look up at him and roll him over on his stomach. He whines in protest but I kiss the back of his neck, running my hands up and down his body. I can feel myself throbbing with desire, I cannot hold back any more.

I spit on my hand, making sure I don't hurt him as I enter him from behind. Both of us cry out at the sudden sensation. Before I realize it, I cry out of his name and he cries out mine as we collapse on the bed. Both of us are shaking and the world is spinning around us.

It takes all of my strength to lie next to him and pull him close to me. He puts his head against my sweaty chest and we both try to catch our breath. When he tries to speak, I kiss him hard. I don't want reality to ruin this moment. I want to stay in this moment forever. Let the world be damned.

We continue to make love throughout the night and finally fall asleep in each others arms. I don't know what tomorrow will bring. All I care about is now. 


	8. Your Hand In Mine

we have an Ibushi chapter! yes i know i have a lot to cover from now till Wrestle Kingdom and i am doing my best to update as much as i can. here is a taste and i hope you enjoy!

Ibushi: The lights from the city are shining through a crack in the curtains. It's showing one side of his face as I continue to watch him sleep. He seems so at peace now. I can hear it in his breathing, how he still has an arm around me.

I did not expect to be here in bed with him. I did not expect him doing what he did. I know it took us both by surprise but in a good way. There is no place I'd rather be than here with him now just like this.

It was magical just it was when we were together, like our time apart never existed. That was a different reality, another life torn apart by betrayal and pain. What exists here is what love can be, how it will always be between us.

What took me by surprise was how he took control, had me begging for more instead of the other way around. Usually I was the one who guided him, showed him what he needed. The student became the teacher and I never felt more alive than in that moment with him.

We both needed it, I can see that now. A selfish part of me doesn't want this to be our closure. I want this to continue like before. I am not sure if he will feel the same way when he wakes up but I hope that he will.

I caress his face with my fingers and I see him smile in his sleep. I move close to him, kissing him softly and trying my best not to wake him. I feel my desire for him building yet again. The ache inside is becoming harder to ignore no pun intended.

He smiles as he opens his eyes, almost sensing what I was thinking. "Shouldn't you be sleeping anata?"

I blush a little as I hear him call me his nickname. "How can I when I don't want this moment to end? I want to stay here forever. Is that so bad?"

"No but you need to sleep as do I. I will be here when you wake. I promise." He slides closer to me, kissing me softly as I moan into his lips.

The outline of his body presses against me which has me shiver. He knows that I want him to take me again. My kisses become more feverish, more urgent as does my hands which caress his skin.

He pulls back from the kiss, doing his best to stay in control. "Patience anata. We will have more of these moments, I promise you."

I whine in protest but I continue to hold him against me. Sleep over takes me and before I know it, the sun is peaking over the horizon. I am the one who wakes up first and as promised, he is still there next to me.

A part of me is scared to face the real world now that this has happened. Should we keep it a secret? I am not sure how his Bullet Club friends would react if they knew. I don't want him to be shunned for what happened. So many thoughts run through my head as I get dressed, letting him sleep some more.

I turn on my phone and I have a text from the New Japan office. They need to talk with me about an upcoming match with Tanahashi. I look at his sleeping form once more. I am so torn with just leaving and waking him up. I write a short note before I go, telling him I will be back shorly and leave it on the bed. I kiss him on the forehead and close the door as quietly as I can.

The day goes by pretty fast for me. I go over the upcoming feud I am going to have with Tanahashi which will eventually lead to a shot at his Intercontinental title at the upcoming Power Struggle. I am asked about the bruises on my face and the cut on my lip which I almost totally forgot. That fight almost felt like a lifetime ago. I make up an excuse which seems to work.

My phone starts to vibrate and it's Kenny. His message says he has something to tell me which makes my chest tighten. So many things are going through my head that I start to get nervous. What if what happened last night was a mistake? What if he is regretting it now? What if?

So many what ifs around going through my head that by the time I make it back to his room, my hands are shaking and I am almost in tears. When he opens the door and sees the state I'm in, he pulls me into his arms and shuts the door.

I let a few tears fall and it takes a moment for me to find my voice. "Kenny I'm sorry. If this was a mistake, please just make it quick. I just needed you and I know you needed me last night."

He puts a finger on my lips and smiles at me. "Kota calm down. That's not why I called you here. Last night wasn't a mistake. I know we both look like hell but...I love you. I am not leaving you nor will I ever again. We belong together."

He pulls me into an embrace and I hold him tight. He kisses the top of my head and I can't help but smile. He pulls away and looks into my eyes with all seriousness. "I do have some bad news though. Ring of Honor will be doing a Global Wars tour and I will be a part of it for all four dates. It will be grueling and very taxing but the exposure will help New Japan along with Ring of Honor. I will have to leave as soon I as I can book a flight. I wish I could stay with you a bit longer but..."

I crush my lips against his before he finishes his sentence. Before he can catch his breath, we are in bed again. I want to make up for all the lost time we had. As soon as I hear him whimper and moan into my lips, I know in my heart that we will be one very soon. 


	9. The Other Side

*Forgive me for taking so long to write this but here is Kenny's POV. I will catch up with current events I promise but here is what I have so far. Enjoy!

It killed me to leave Kota especially after what we shared. I wanted to stay with him but as they say duty calls.

When he entered my room, I knew he was so nervous and thought I was going to break his heart like he did mine. I had to reassure him that I would never do that, not after what happened after the big fight.

Jesus that fight was something else. We have never come to blows before and it all happened so fast. It makes me shudder just thinking about it. Before we parted, I had to make sure to cover up some of the marks we left on each other so no one would question either of us.

A part of me didn't want to leave just yet. I wanted to stay with him for as long as possible. But as always the real world beckoned and we had to answer the call.

Just thinking of the Global Wars tour for Ring of Honor just makes me feel exhausted. Usually overseas tours makes me susceptible to getting sick. Stop it Kenny it's for the good of both brands. The exposure and revenue will make it worth it.

Meeting up with the Bucks again made the trip worth it though. Just seeing them again made me smile and forget my worries for a bit. I knew that Cody would be there as well as Marty and Page. With all of us together, we were going to give the crowds one hell of a tour.

Once I get settled in, I find out that all the dates are sold out. I had a feeling we would since the majority of the American part of Bullet Club would be there in force. The crowds love us and we love them just as much.

Thankfully the tour goes by pretty quickly. We even have fun during the Chicago show where I face Yoshi-Hashi for my IWGP US title. During the match, Bullet Club and members of CHAOS come out and we have a ten boots contest in the both corners. The crowd ate it up and we even took a selfie with Jimmy Jacobs in the crowd who had recently been released from WWE. The reason behind his release was because the higher ups didn't take too kindly to him taking a selfie with us outside the venue that they were having Monday night Raw. That got him in some hot water but from what we heard, it was a long time coming for him since he wasn't very happy there.

That made me think of Kota and how they treated him when he was there for that brief amount of time. It angers me. My phone vibrating in my pocket breaks my train of thought. I look down and it is Kota just checking up on me.

"I hope the tour is going well. I miss you and can't wait for your return."

I smile and reply back. One more date and I should be on my way back to Japan. I have a few weeks off before we start doing the Road to Power Struggle shows then Power Struggle. I know my next challenger will be Trent Beretta who had recently broke away from the tag division and moved up to the heavyweight division.

His partnership with Rocky Romero came to an end and he gave Trent his blessing to move up to the heavyweight division. He had recently faced Yujiro in his first match as a heavyweight and didn't do too badly. Now he was gunning for me and my title. I knew it would be a tough match but well worth it.

Time usually flies before big matches and this one was no different for the show called Power Struggle. It was hard hitting and many false finishes but in the end, I cam out on top to retain my title. Just when I was celebrating my victory in the middle of the ring with the Young Bucks, the arena goes dark and a countdown appears on the screen. It quickly turns into Chris Jericho who challenges me for a match at Wrestle Kingdom, Alpha vs Omega. The crowd loses their minds and when the lights come back on, I am already nodding my answer. Yes I will face him and we will see who the true Alpha really is.

I had discussed this with Jericho almost a few months prior. We both agreed that in order to get everyone talking, we had to put our all in not only the match but the build up to our encounter. In his words, Mayweather vs McGregor type of hype.

At that same event, Kota faced Tanahashi for the IC title to only lose his opportunity at becoming champion. I didn't know that Cody had challenged him to a match at Wrestle Kingdom until Kota told me later on. This did not sit well with me but I wasn't going to tell my Bullet Club mates that at least not now.

At our next big show, I had just finished a six man match with the Bucks. I was talking and the lights went out again. It had been the last night of World Tag League in Fukuoka. When the lights came back on, Jericho was behind me and attacked me. He bloodied my face pretty good and even wiped the blood on his face. He raised my belt over my prone body and everyone lost it. It had gotten personal which meant when the match would take place, anything could happen.

The next night at the press conference for Wrestle Kingdom, I had my head bandaged from the attack. I had hardly said a word as I appeared to be in a daze but if you looked into my eyes, I was plotting something big. It wasn't until Jericho was in the middle of doing his interview that I decided to make my move. It all happened so fast but man did we make a hell of an impression.

A huge brawl broke out and I had Chris on the ground. He pushed me off of him and just as I was being held back, he threw the table at me which knocked me off the stage. Our brawl continued until both of us had to be separated. He was yelling profanities at me as I was being drug into the hall. No one had an idea we were planning something that crazy so it took everyone off guard but man did it build that feud up to a fever pitch. There was no denying this match now and everyone knew it.

I remember when I got back to my room, Kota was waiting for me and practically took me off my feet. He was so worried that I might have hurt myself during the brawl but I reassured him that I was ok. When he pulled back to look at me, he was practically shaking which made kiss him softly on the lips.

"Breathe anata. I am ok I promise. We just needed to build up our feud a little more just to get people talking. I am fine."

That took the edge off a little but he still looked shaken. It took him a while before he found his voice again.

"Be more subtle about it next time, please? I knew you were going to do something. Just not what actually happened. That scared me I'm not going to lie."

I held him a while longer as we both sat on the bed. He rested his head on my shoulder and I caressed his back. I could feel the tension leave him bit by bit. I am not sure how long we stayed that way. It didn't really matter at that moment.

I am not sure who made the first move but I don't think it really mattered. Our shirts were on the floor and we were kissing on top of the sheets with his body pressed against mine.

I tried to roll him over but he wouldn't let me. I could tell he wanted to be in control this time and I was so wrapped up in our passion that I didn't care. He pulled back from our kiss which left me breathless as always as he looked into my eyes. He caressed my cheek with his soft fingers.

"Do you trust me Kenny?"

My heart flutters at his question. I nod my head yes as I bite my bottom lip.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I say. Ok?"

I nod my head again breathing hard and aching for his touch. I close my eyes as I can hear him move his warm body from mine. It feels like an eternity before I hear him return.

"You can open your eyes anata."

I slowly open my eyes and see what he has in his hands. Silk ties, a blind fold and a lit candle on night stand. He looks down at me with that look in his eyes which makes me melt on the inside. Very slowly he ties one wrist to the bed frame then the other, leaving my chest exposed. He takes the candle and holds it over my chest. A small drop of melted wax drips off the side and it lands on my bare skin. I nearly come off the bed and my breathing has deepened. He does it once more which has me let out a soft moan. My body is quivering and I am aching for him so much it hurts.

He kisses me softly and puts the candle back where it was. He puts the blind fold on as it covers my eyes. He kisses my forehead then my lips again. I almost want to pull at the ties that are around my wrists. I already know that he plans on driving me crazy.

I can feel him straddle my waist which makes me gasp in surprise. I start to moan again as I feel him drip the candle wax down my chest and stomach. His lips touch mine for a second and he pulls back playfully. I growl in protest and I can hear him laugh a little.

His lips caress the spots where the wax hardened on my skin. It sends shivers down my spine and I do my best to keep from crying out. The next sensation I feel is him pulling down my pants along with my underwear. When the cool air brushes against my warm skin, I feel my eyes roll back.

I whimper as I feel his lips kiss down my chest and stomach again. He lightly kisses up and down my thighs which makes me shiver. He starts off slow which makes the act so torturous. I pull at my bonds which makes the head board squeak. His lips work down my shaft and I can't help but groan in ecstasy.

"Kota please...please..."

He ignores my pleas and only continues to tease me. He wants me to beg for it, to cry out. I am not sure how long I can stay in control. Then he does something unexpected, it takes me by surprise and I can't help but cry out.

I am not sure when he took the rest of his clothes off but I feel him slide down my...oh God! The sudden tightness makes me arch my back and pull at my bonds again. Every muscle in my body is quivering and shaking. We move as one as he rides me.

"Jesus Kota...fuck!"

I can hear us moaning together as he continues, gradually moving faster. I can almost picture his beautiful back facing me, every muscle as tight as mine. I can't hold back and cry out his name as he does the same. We both tremble and shake as sweat slides down my body.

I barely feel him untie my wrists and take the blind fold off. I can barely open my eyes but I feel his head on my chest. His fingers caress my arm as we try to slow our breathing.

We just lie together for what feels like a lifetime. His soft voice breaks the silence between us.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I look into his eyes and smile to reassure him.

"No that was amazing anata."

I move into to kiss him when my cell phone starts to ring. I do my best to ignore it but it persists. I roll over and find it in my discarded pants. I quickly pull it out and it's Cody. I freeze but I need to answer it.

I sit on the edge of the bed and answer the phone. He wants to talk about his upcoming match against Ibushi and if I can help him out with it. I quickly agree and hang up.

Kota notices my change in behavior and wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"Is something wrong Kenny? You seem worried."

I do my best to reassure him that it's nothing. I kiss his wrist and smile. My mind continues to wander and I hope my secret is still safe. I am not ready to tell my Bullet Club mates about this. I don't think I will ever be ready.

The next day, I meet Cody at the gym and he wants to know everything about Ibushi which I find very strange. He asks so many questions that it almost makes my head spin. I do my best to answer them without giving anything away. A question leaves my lips before I have a chance to stop myself.

"Why him Cody? Can't it be someone else you face at Wrestle Kingdom?"

This takes him by surprise but he shakes it off, saying that he wants a chance to prove himself. If he wins this match, maybe he can defeat the demon that has been haunting me for so long.

If this had been before, I would've been flattered but I know there is something else behind his reasoning. I can't quite put my finger on it just yet.

We finish our work outs and we go our separate ways. Our meeting makes me feel uneasy and I am not sure why. Kota can sense something is off but I do my best to reassure him that nothing is wrong. 


End file.
